wiki_animal_racingfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie
Movies are unlockable cutscenes in Wild Animal Racing that feature different members of the cast doing something interesting or humorous. There are 8 movies in total to unlock via points. Points earned during a match aren't lost afterwards - they stay and count towards the number of points necessary to unlock the movie. Furthermore, once a movie is unlocked, points are not deducted, making it the process much easier. Movie 1 Unlock price: '''5000 points '''Characters featured: Egbert the Elephant, Ginger the Giraffe, Hugo the Hippo Description: The camera zooms in and out as Egbert, Ginger and Hugo dance around in a funky disco. This movie does not end. Images: Egbert Disco.png Ginger Disco.png Hugo Disco.png '''Movie 2 Unlock price: '''10000 points '''Characters featured: Ginger the Giraffe Description: 3 Gingers are seen grazing until one stands up suddenly to walk towards a monolith. This Ginger stares into the monolith and becomes hypnotised. Ginger then transcends into a colour-changing vortex of sorts before appearing in a bubble in outer space, slowly drifting away. Images: ' Ginger Multiple.png Ginger Hypnotised.png Ginger Trip.png Ginger Space.png ' Movie 3 Unlock price: '''15000 points '''Characters featured: Ginger the Giraffe, Hugo the Hippo Description: Hugo, dressed in a Santa outfit, descends from the skies riding 3 flying Gingers dressed in Rudolph outfits. He lands on his sleigh, his face turning away from the camera. Hugo then turns to look at the camera, then flies away on his sleigh again. Images: ' Ginger Christmas.png Hugo Christmas.png ' Movie 4 Unlock price: '''20000 points '''Characters featured: Ronaldo the Rhino Description: The camera shows Ronaldo's head mounted on a brick wall. After a brief moment, the wall collapses, revealing that Ronaldo was standing behind the wall the whole time. Ronaldo then proceeds to completely demolish the wall and thrash around its bricks. Images: ' Ronaldo Demolish.png ' Movie 5 Unlock price: '''25000 points '''Characters featured: Ginger the Giraffe, Linda the Lioness Description: The camera shows Linda trapped in a cage. Then, she checks to her side to see Ginger being occupied with eating the grass on the outside floor. The camera moves towards Ginger, then back to Linda's cage. However, Linda had escaped through a secret underground pipe. It begins to rain and Linda lets out a cry of victory and freedom. Images: Linda Cage.png Linda Escape.png '''Movie 6 Unlock price: '''30000 points '''Characters featured: Egbert the Elephant, Ginger the Giraffe, Hugo the Hippo, Ronaldo the Rhino Description: The camera shows Egbert, 2 Hugos and Ronaldo all performing a delicate balancing circus manoeuver on top of each other and a bouncy ball. Then, Ginger (supposedly by accident) knocks the bouncy ball, toppling everyone else to fall and squirm on the ground. Ginger then stands up and walks away for a while before letting out a genuine laugh. Images: Egbert Circus.png Hugo Circus.png Ronaldo Circus.png Circus.png Circus Disaster.png Ginger Cheer.png '''Movie 7 Unlock price: '''35000 points '''Characters featured: Hugo the Hippo Description: This movie depicts Hugo on the Moon, about to depart on an oversized version of the rocket projectile. He boards and the rocket goes upwards. The camera follows the rocket, revealing that Hugo was trying to return to Earth. Images: Hugo Astronaut.png '''Movie 8 Unlock price: '''40000 points '''Characters featured: Egbert the Elephant Description: Egbert is shown with a few palm trees and a pile of burning trunks nearby. He then uses his trunk to dispel water and douse the flame. After the fire goes out, Egbert raises his arms in a victory pose and lets out a screech. Images: Egbert Fire.png '''Trivia *The song that plays in Movie 1 bares a strong resemblance to Darude Sandstorm. **Movie 1 is also the only movie to loop forever. *Ginger makes the most appearances in movies, with 5. *Zirconda makes the least appearances in movies, with 0. **This makes her the only character that doesn't make an appearance in a movie. *Movie 2 is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. *Several movies show that multiple copies of the same character can exist at once. **However, this is only shown with Ginger and Hugo. *Movie 3 is a (rather obvious) reference to Santa Claus and Rudolph. *Movie 6 has the most characters, with a total of 4 different characters overall. *A few movies depict Ginger as an antagonist in some way. **Movie 2 shows Ginger going crazy while going to different dimensions. **Movie 5 seems to imply that Ginger had captured Linda and put her in the cage, as Linda checks to see if Ginger is looking or not before making her escape. **Movie 6 shows Ginger supposedly toppling everyone over by accident, however, Ginger proceeds to stand up, walk away for a bit and laugh and what he did rather than try to amend his actions. **Despite these movies, Movie 3 shows 3 Gingers helping Hugo deliver presents to kids around the world, so perhaps Ginger doesn't realise the ethics behind his actions.